Hyacinthino
Hyacinthino '''- nocna furia o rzadkich, niebieskich oczach będąca przybranym bratem Anji Wygląd Hyacinthino jest młodym samcem nocnej furii, ale wyjątkowo wyrośniętym. Jego łuski mają niebieskawy poblask. Jego oczy - w kolorze lazurowym - czynią go niepowtarzalnym i wyjątkowym przedstawicielem swojego gatunku. W furii jego kolce, nozdrza oraz paszcza emanują lazurowo - miętowym światłem. Plazma jest ma taką samą barwę. Charakter Kwiatek jest typowym nastolatkiem, któremu w głowie zabawa, szalone przygody, i smoczyce, których akurat jest dość mało z jego gatunku. Jest dość niepoważny, a Misza uważa, że czasem wręcz dziecinny, ale w sytuacjach niebezpieczeństwa staje się dzielnym wojownikiem i znakomitym strategiem podczas walki. Jest odważny i waleczny, jednak nie lubi się bić. Preferuje raczej pokojowe rozwiązania. Choć młodszy od Anji o kilka minut, często to właśnie on odgrywa rolę starszego brata, który często odwodzi siostrę - wariatkę od różnych głupich pomysłów. Zazwyczaj jednak chętnie uczestniczy w różnych szalonych "zabawach". Jego główną wadą bądź zaletą (w zależności od sytuacji) jest bardzo łatwe rozpraszanie się. Odwrócenie jego uwagi nie jest w najmniejszym stopniu trudne. Jedynie w sytuacjach wymagających skupienia, koncentruje się maksymalnie. Umiejętności * '''Inteligencja: '''Kwiatek ma ponadprzeciętną inteligencję i wyjątkowo lotny umysł i jest to związane z kolorem jego oczu. Szybko się uczy i coś takiego jak partyjka szachów z Anją to dla niego chleb powszedni i dobry sport dla mózgu. Potrafi zagadać wroga i zupełnie go zdezorientować swoimi ciętymi ripostami lub w pewnym sensie bezsensownymi wywodami. Można by rzec, że jest mądralą, jednak to określenie do niego zupełnie nie pasuje. * '''Laser: Kolejną umiejętnością zależną od barwy jego ślepi, jest zdolność wytwarzania oczami wiązek lasera. Smok może z powodzeniem regulować ich moc, a jest ona imponująca. Kwiatek może z powodzeniem stapiać grube mury i skały - jest to metoda niszczenia nie powodująca tyle hałasu i zniszczenia co strzał plazmą. Lasery, jakie wytwarza są błękitne. * Fizyczne: Hyacinthino, jak wszystkie Nocne Furie jest bardzo szybki za równo w powietrzu, we wodzie jak i na lądzie, niezwykle zwinny i zwrotny, ma doskonałą manewrowość i ogromną siłę. Do tego doskonale wyczulone zmysły i wyjątkowa inteligencja tworzą z niego nie lada przeciwnika i łowcę. * Leczenie: '''Jak u każdej Furii, jego ślina ma właściwości lecznicze. * '''Zęby: Kwiatek może dowolnie chować i wysuwać swoje zęby, co odpowiednie dla całego gatunku. Historia Kwiatek wykluł się niedługo po tym, jak wykluła się Anja. Od początku był przekonany, że to jego siostra i dopiero kiedy Anja po raz pierwszy zmieniła się w człowieka, rodzice powiedzieli mu prawdę. To jednak nie zmieniło ani trochę ich relacji i nie osłabiło więzi łączącej rodzeństwo. Smok dorastał szczęśliwie pod okiem kochających rodziców i przeżywając szalone przygody ze zwariowaną siostrą. Sytuacja zmieniła się o 180° kiedy Kwiatek poznał Miszę - białą Nocną Furię, córkę Alf i siostrę drugiego pół-smoka - Ady. Do tej pory Kwiatek był przekonany, że jest jedną z ostatnich Furii i że jedynym pół-smokiem jest Anja. Gad zakochał się w smoczycy od pierwszego wejrzenia, jednak bez wzajemności. Misza ignorowała go przez długi czas, Kwiatek jednak nie zrażał się. Ich relacje uległy zmianie, kiedy Hyacinthino uratował Miszę. Relacje Anja Anja jest dla Kwiatka - takie przezwisko mu nadała - najlepszą przyjaciółką i (przybraną) siostrą. Mają świetny kontakt i uwielbiają sobie dokuczać i robić żarty. Często ratują się wzajemnie z różnych opresji i zgrywają role mądrzejszego rodzeństwa, troszczącego się o młodszego braciszka/siostrzyczkę, choć to Kwiatek jest młodszy o kilka minut. Agili i Dux Kwiatek kocha i szanuje swoich rodziców, ale nie oznacza to bynajmniej, że ich jakoś bardzo słucha. Najczęściej robi to, co chce, ale Agili i Dux wiedzą, że z Anją nic mu nie grozi. Hyacinthino "rozróżnia" rodziców w ten sposób: mama jest od przytulania, tata od rozmów i wygłupów. Misza Kwiatek był zakochany w Miszy od samego początku. Interesowała go jeszcze zanim ją poznał z dwóch powodów: po pierwsze jest białą Nocną Furią, po drugie smoczycą w jego wieku. Za wszelką cenę starał się jej jakoś zaimponować, jednak ta ostentacyjnie go ignorowała. O ile powstrzymywanie chęci zabicia można nazwać ignorowaniem. Z czasem jednak Misza zaczęła ulegać urokowi Kwiatka i ich relacje awansowały na stopień początku przyjaźni. Sytuacja uległa zmianie w momencie, kiedy Hyacinthno uratował smoczycę i opiekował się nią zanim dotarła pomoc. Od tamtego czasu zostali parą, a po paru latach....... doczekali się nawet potomstwa. Ada Jako pół-smokowi Kwiatek ufa Adzie, ale jako do osoby i pierwotnego wroga jego siostry nie żywi jeszcze zbyt wielkiej sympatii. Jednak kiedy okazuje się, że Ada jest siostrą Miszy, Kwiatek zmienia do niej swoje nastawienie. Sam zaś od początku fascynował dziewczynę jako kolejna i w dodatku niebieskooka Nocna Furia, oraz śmieszył swoim zachowaniem względem Miszy. Zostają przyjaciółmi Kaskada, Sora, Sky, Torik Kwiatek szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z dziewczynami i Torikiem, pomimo że był dla nich główną rozrywką przez jego zachowanie względem Miszy. Zyskał jednak więcej szacunku w ich oczach, kiedy wykazał się walecznością i odwagą ratując białą Furię, a potem kiedy zostali parą. Cieo Cieo traktował Kwiatka nieco z góry, pobłażliwie i z rozbawieniem patrząc na jego rozmarzone spojrzenia skierowane do Miszy, a potem z niedowierzaniem gdy zostają parą. Traktuje go jak dobrego, zdrowo szurniętego przyjaciela. Nastawienie Hyacinthino do Ciea od początku było pozytywne i choć tamten traktował gada trochę z góry, Kwiatek nie zrażał się i nie przejmował tym zbytnio. Sylwia Sylwia była zachwycona jego błękitnymi oczami, ale też rozbawiona zalotami do Miszy. Później była zdumiona tym jak potoczyły się sprawy, ale Kwiatka darzy wielką sympatią i tratuje go jak dobrego przyjaciela. Kwiatek z początku był nieufny wobec Sylwii jako człowieka, jednak z biegiem czasu polubił ją. Kiedy okazało się, że jest pół-smokiem nie miał już co do niej żadnych wątpliwości. Galeria Kwiatek do okładki.png|Kwiatek Hyacinthino.jpg|W całej okazałości kwiatekzjęzorem.gif|Od Ady jęzorek xD wacom2kwiatek.png|Drugie spotkanie z Wacomem, Kwiatek by 1234567890ja Hyacinthino123.jpg|Od Ilit, kredkami Zobacz też Kategoria:Główni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Nocne Furie Kategoria:Smoki